The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to noise cancellation, and more particularly, to a signal processing circuit with circuit induced noise cancellation.
Regarding a conventional low-noise amplifier (LNA), an inductor degeneration design is employed to provide the real part for impedance and noise matching. However, such an inductor degeneration based LNA design would consume a large chip area. Thus, other noise cancellation techniques are proposed to provide wide-band matching and give lower noise figure. However, regarding these conventional noise cancellation techniques, there is always a trade-off in linearity, noise figure, chip area, and current consumption. Besides, the conventional noise cancellation technique is not current scalable for different applications, especially low-power applications. Moreover, due to advance of the semiconductor process, the flicker noise of the transistor will be very worse. The conventional noise cancellation technique deals with the flicker noise at the expense of current consumption of the transistor and/or size of the transistor.
Thus, there is a need for an improved noise cancellation design which is current scalable and capable of cancelling the flicker noise without a trade-off in the current consumption and noise performance.